Joseph Bemis (1582-1628)/list of famous descendants
Notable descendants of English Joseph Bemis (1582-1628) and his wife, who had several children sail to America. Research Notes Family Trees * John Coolidge (1756-1822)/Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors A B Blake * Blake, Eli W, Sr (1795-1886) - ( EFWhitney, EWhitney, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, SHagar3, MBemis2, JBemis1]]) - Inventor * Blake, Eli W, Jr (1836-1895) - distinquished scientist. C * Coolidge, John Calvin, Pres (1872-1933): ( JCCoolidge1, CGCoolidge, CCoolidge, HPriest6, JPriest5, JPriest4, HHagar3, MBemis2, JBemis1) - 30th US President. H * Howe, Elias (1719-1867): ( PBemis, SBemis, JBemis5, JBemis4, JBemi3, JBemis2, JBemis1) - Inventor of modern sewing machine. Hoar # Hoar, Samuel (1778-1856) ( SPierce, APierce, SBemis, EBemis, JBemis, JBemis1) - (md daughter of US Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793)) - was a United States lawyer and politician. A member of a prominent political family in Massachusetts, he was a leading 19th century lawyer of that state. Hoar may be best known in American history for his 1844 trip to Charleston, South Carolina as an appointed Commissioner of the state of Massachusetts. He went to South Carolina to investigate and contest the laws of that state, which allowed the seizure of sailors who were free African Americans (often who were citizens of Massachusetts) and placed into bondage, if such sailors disembarked from their ship. * Hoar, Elizabeth S (1814-1878) - (July 14, 1814 – April 7, 1878) was engaged to Charles Chauncy Emerson (1808–1836), youngest brother of Ralph Waldo Emerson and young law partner of Samuel Hoar; Charles died of tuberculosis before they could marry, and she never married. She was an intimate of the Emerson, Hawthorne and Thoreau families. R.W. Emerson invited Elizabeth into the Transcendentalist community, and she aided in producing their journal, The Dial. * Hoar, Ebenezer R (1816-1895) - (Harvard class of 1835) was Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, and US Attorney General for President Ulysses Grant; later nominated to the U.S. Supreme Court by Grant, but the nomination was not approved by the Senate; he married Caroline Brooks of Concord. * Hoar, Sarah S (1817-1907)- married Robert Boyd Storer (1796–1870), a Boston, Massachusetts importer trading with Russia, and Russian Consul at Boston.1112 * Hoar, Edward S (1823-1893) - married childhood neighbor Elizabeth Hallet Prichard of Concord,14 and was an intimate of Henry David Thoreau (the Thoreau family lived across Main street from the Hoars, in several different houses over the years). Edward Sherman was a California state district attorney for the fourth Judicial district in 1850. He returned to Massachusetts in 1857* Hoar, Greoge F, Sen, (1826-1904) - became a prominent U.S. Senator representing Massachusetts for 27 years, from 1877 until his death. * Hoar, Samuel (1845-1904) (son of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar), was editor of the American Law Review from 1873 to 1879. In 1887 he became general counsel for the Boston and Albany Railroad Company.22 * Hoar, Samuel (1887-1952) was partner in a prominent Boston law firm, called during his lifetime Goodwin, Procter and Hoar. S W Whitney * Eli Whitney (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney, NWhitney3, NWhitney2, SHagar3, MBemis2, JBemis1]]) - Inventor of the Cotton Gin. * Whitney, Newel K (1795-1850): (grandfather of Orson) - early leader of LDS Church. * Whitney, Orson F (1855-1931): ( HKWHitney, NKWhitney, SWhitney6, SWhitney5, SWhitney4, NWhitney2, SHagar3, MBemis2, JBemis1]]) - LDS Church Apostle and Historian. War Veterans Veterans of King Philip's War * Ephraim Bemis (1656-1738) - grandson Veterans of American Revolutionary War * Pierce, Abijah, Col (1727-1800) - ( SBemis, EBemis, JBemis, JBemis1) - Colonel of Regiment of Minuteman for town of Lincoln MA. Participated in Battle of Lexington. Mexican-American War 1846-48 * Forbush, Loren (1827-1865): ( DForbush, AWhitney, NWhitney6, NWhitney5, SHagar, MBemis2, JBemis1) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion march to California. Category:Descendancy lists